Guardians of the Univers: The Dragons Claw
by Roseline James
Summary: Ten years since Myles found them and Thor comes in saying that the Avengers needs help in his world. Myles puts aside her resentment for the thunder god and summons the Guardians of the univer for another mission but something goes wrong. Myles is missing and a girl who calls herself the black rose is now in the picture, what the heck is going on? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I said I was going to wait a bit but in all honesty, I couldn't wait. Here is Guardians of the Universe 2 The Dragon's Claw. ****Done frome Hiccup's POV, Third person and a suprise guest's POV**

* * *

><p>Myles sat in her office going over paperwork, it has been ten years since the incident in Rapunzel's world and the demons involved have a but been wiped out. Elsa and Anna often come to the Palace that the four children have named The Sanctuary, mostly because it's a safe haven for them, not for anyone they rescue for them because the only expectation Myles and the other trainers had for them is to be themselves and strive for the best.<p>

Myles pulled up a peice of paper of the new rules that the council had made for these new Guardians. Myles almost set fire to the paper, but she sighed understanding the reason especially with such a big group that are still trying to prove themselves as Guardians.

"Well," Myles said to herself setting the paper down. "I can't be too mad, there were times where I wish I had a superior being my first few decades, maybe then the shadow wars wouldn't have happened. She smiled to herself and went back to work going over Hiccups new training program so he would get used to the hammer a little better in face he was due to come in for their one on one training any minute so she decided to highlight a few points and go over a few things with him.

Without her notice the portal door began to glow slightly, it wasn't until the mark of Asguard shone brightly that she looked up, prepairing to stand, until Thor walked through the door to which she glowered at him not happy.

"Lady Myles," Thor said bowing slightly in respect. "Glad to find you in good spirits."

"What are you doing here Thor," Myles said not returning his greeting.

"I've come to ask for your help," Thor said straighting up locking eyes with Myles, "You and the little ones."

"Little ones," Myles stood up and walked towards him her hands on her hips. "Little ones, they have names Thor, you helped me make a weapon for one of them, at least that is what your father told me, instilling faith and confidence in the boy who sees you as one of his gods. Do you even know the name of your champion?"

"Of coarse I do," Thor said indignantly taken aback from Myles's venom.

"Then name him," Myles shouted. There was a knock at the door to which she yelled. "Come in." Not knowing that a certian low selfestime viking was on the otherside of the door.

* * *

><p><span><em>Hiccup<em>

Thor is in Myles's office, Thor is in Myles's office. And for some reason Myles was not happy about it. I came in for my one on one training and I'll admit when Myles yelled through the door I thought I was in trouble, but no Thor was the one she was mad at, the great Thor, son of Odin the all father, god of thunder and battle. I think I'm going to faint. Myles looked at me and visibly calmed herself walking over to me.

"I'm sorry about this," she said being careful not to say my name I noticed, I also noticed Thor was looking over the papers at her desk. "We're going to have to reschedule your training, as you can see I've had an unexpected visitor."

"Actually," Thor said coming up behind her, his hand on her shoulder, she looked like she wanted to rip his arm off, I've been here for ten years and Myles still scares me when she is angry. "I think Hiccup could be of help in swaying your decision. He has experience with strange beasts right?"

"Yes I do Sir," I said not seeing Myles's warning glance. "Myles is a wonderful teacher."

Myles's expression softened until Thor spoke to her again. "Myles, I honestly do need your help, my team on my realm of Earth can not handle this, it is looking like a lost cause for it is a mystery that science cannot explain. We don't even know if the victums are dead."

Myles gave him a look that said '_you're really going to waste my time with a goose chase'_ I tried not to laugh as she spoke.

"Usually Thor there's a heartbeat," she said moving to stand next to me if not a little in front. "But you may not know that because apparently you don't have a real heart."

Now I know why she was infront of me, Thor has a temper. His fist collided with her desk which shattered, "You listen here Woman. I would like very much to check that if it were not for the fact that we can't find any victums. An entire city disappeared even the animals. This falls under the jurisdiction of all the Guardians specifically you and the four under your care. I just normally wanted them but the new Law states that they need to be in the company of a higher being and seeing as you have the power to kill any god that falls to you, plus I need your power to even see if anyone that disappeared is even still alive."

Myles blinked a couple of times, "Do you mind saying that again?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I know Myles was a little harsh with Thor, but the two butt heads so often that, when they agree, you know something is wrong in the universe. Why do Thor and Myles hate each other, that's another story and we're not even touching that history in this story but we will be touching base with a history between Myles and Loki.**

* * *

><p><span>Hiccup<span>

Thor sat down and explained his story to Myles and the rest of us. Jack sat on Myles's right, me on her left, without realizing how or when Jack and I took turns taking the lead, there were even times during one of the small raids against, once again, Arendelle Merida took over and with her skills we caught Prince Hans and everything went smooth from there. We came back here and were training again. Merida and Jack visited their old lives often, Rapunzel and I stayed behind and I think for two different reasons. Toothless and I were often outside of the palace and in the feilds exploring our new world as Myles called it, there was no one here.

My mind and my confidence as a member of this team was starting to shake. What is it that I bring, Jack had often said how often he relied on me but does he? To be honest the real reason I haven't gone home is that I'm conflicted and Myles saw it after her fifth time asking if I wanted to go to Berk so now instead of seeing her only once a week, it's three times. She asks me how things were going and if I was having problems adjusting. Then she asked the one question I didn't want to answer.

"Hiccup is the real reason you don't want to go back to Berk to visit is because you're in love with Merida and you feel like you're cheating on Astrid?"

She had asked me so bluntly that I didn't answer, I still haven't answered. I shook my head from the memories and focused on Thor.

"As you know Myles," He started. "I have been working with team to protect Mid-guard, well the agency that calls itself SHIELD called the little man in Iron."

Myles cut him off for a moment, "Thor being who I am you can tell me the names and I will know who you're talking about."

Thor seemed to have ducked his head in embarrassment, these two acted more like siblings than people who hated each other.

"My apologies Myles, I forget of your powers when you are out of your armor," Myles blinked and I could tell she was trying to remember if she was ever in her actual armor around Thor. "But as I was saying Stark got a phone call and he called the rest of us. We went to the location indicated and there was nothing but buildings, the horseless chariots you call cars and food, nothing else, no animals, no people, no sound. We couldn't find any sign, no traces of energy like what the Tesseract gives off."

Myles stood up and walked over to her fireplace staring into the flames. "So we know the infinity stones aren't involved thank the Heavens. But still, there is no trace, not even of magic, are you sure Thor?"

"I'm sure," Thor stood as well as Myles turned looking troubled. "Or the magic trace was beyond my ability to detect. I'm the only magic user unfortunately. We didn't' know what to do, Stark was about to go to the enemy to ask for help but then I remembered you and your students. So after an argument explaining to them that you are not of Asgard and you have more of an honor and moral code than me they finally relented."

"You had to tell them I couldn't lie didn't you," Myles said with a smirk.

"I will admit that is what won most of them over when I mentioned that," Thor glared at the fire. "I had to mention your immortality for Stark to agree."

Myles shook her head, "Figures. but you were right Thor to come to us, this is bigger than anything we've faced so far. Mostly because it is unknown."

"Do you think we're ready," I asked. This sounded serious enough that I didn't want to be a disapointment to Myles or Thor. I looked up to those two too much."

"Ready or not," Myles said speaking calmly. "This is too big for us to ignore. Just the five of us will go, the Kii have a thing to do back home and Jonathan is sick. So go prepare and meet me back here in ten minutes.

* * *

><p>Myles drove the car in silence toward the cordinates that Thor gave her. He wanted to prepare the Avengers for their arrival. Jack was sitting in the back between the girls and Hiccup was in the passenger seat looking out the window same as the girls, for this was a whole new experience for them. Myles was smiling at their curiousity despite the grim reality that was waiting for them all. Myles pulled up to the security gate and entered the code Thor had given her. She pulled into the underground parking lot and parked.<p>

The five of them got out of the car as a woman walked up to them. She wore a simple busness suit and had her red hair done up in a bun held together with chop sticks. She had freckles accross her face but she had a friendly business attitude.

"Ms. Pepper Potts I presume," Myles said holding out her hand.

"Yes," Pepper answered taking Myles's hand and shaking it. "And I'm going to assume you're Myles. You're not what I expected when Thor said you're an associate of his."

"I was born on a different Earth but I'm Earthborn all the same. Are they all upstairs?"

"Yes, Thor asked that I meet you instead of one of the team."

"That is wise of Thor, I'm not in the mode for questions until I know what is going on."

"Which is why I brought this," Pepper handed Myles a data file and started walking.

Myles looked through the files while the rest of her team looked over her shoulder. Her eyes grew dark at some of the readings and would sometime mutter under her breath in an unknown language. They followed Pepper into the elevator and went up. As the doors opened to the suite Myles could hear Thor arguing with someone. Myles looked up briefly seeing who else could get under his skin, she saw a man with dark hair, dark eyes and a beard yelling at Thor. She knew right away that this was Tony Stark.

She sighed and closed the data file stopping Pepper from announcing her and her team.

"I don't care if this woman can find Atlantis," Tony shouted at Thor. "The point is I said I don't think we should bring in an outsider."

Myles glared, Thor said everyone was okay with them. She walked forward and turned Thor to look him in the eye.

"You said everyone was okay with me coming," she poked him in the chest driving her finger harder and harder making him back away. "You said they were prepared and I come in walking into an argument for you going behind their backs."

"Well technically it was behind Tony's back," a tall blond man said, he was wearing a blue uniform with a red and white strip on his chest topped with a star. Myles turned on him.

"I'll get with the rest of you in a minute," She turned pack to Thor who was still backing away from her wrath. "You lied to me Thor, why?"

"Well," Thor said looking pale. "I thought that if you know the truth you wouldn't have come."

Myles slapped him her eyes holding a certain fire to them. "Of coarse I would have come Thow how many times do I have to prove to you that I am on your side despite our disagreements. We're friends Thor, I thought I proved that when I confronted Loki in the council meeting or do you ignore his bloodstains on the floor." Thor hung his head in shame seeing the truth in the Angel's words. "I don't like being used or lied to Thor you know that. What possessed you to think I wouldn't?"

"You're attitued the last time we saw each other at the council meeting," Thor said not looking at her. "I thought that you would think it was too dangerous for the little ones."

Myles's hand flew making contact with the side of Thor's face, the sound of the slap resonated through out the room. She looked at him coldly before turning on the others. "Did you all know about this," she asked. They all shook their heads their hands up in the air.

"Well," Tony said straighting his shirt and looking at Myles. "Looks like since he lied to you, you'll be leaving right?"

The rest of the Avenger glared at Tony but Myles snickered. "I don't think so Tony. We're still needed here but it's not your or my call to make. Hiccup do you think we should stay or leave, since you're leading this mission."

* * *

><p>That's right I was the lead on the mission, I looked over the files carefully not answering right away. The only one who wanted us to leave from the thoughts I was getting from everyone was the one called Tony and it was because he didn't trust us. I felt my pride from my early days before I found Toothless, we were not a nuisance.<p>

I looked at the files Myles gave us, though they were a little hard to read at first I felt the magic Myles says comes with traveling. I knew how to look at and read these files though they were strange to me I read through them quickly. I wanted to stay, if anything to satisfy my curiousity.

I made a show of being deep in thought though Jack was smirking at me as was Myles, they knew I was playing. Merida looked bored and Rapunzel anxious.

"Well with these unclear readings," I said really putting on a show now I could see Jack holding back laughter. "And with no knowledge that the victums are even alive, I think, with everything being a lost cause." I looked over at Myles a smirk on my face as she looked at me with pride. "That it's a good thing we have the Guardian of Life and Death here."

Jack burst out laughing clapping me on the back. "That was good Hic," he said. "You almost had me thinking that you were going to say leave. If I wasn't already in your head I'd say you did this just for the attention."

"If I wasn't in your head," Rapunzel said letting out a sigh of relief, "I would have argued that we should have stayed."

"Whatever," Merida said. "I just want to shoot something."

Ruby had just helped Merida make a new bow and they haven't tested it yet. It still scares me how much like Astrid Merida can be. They're both natural warriors, but it's still good. I looked at Myles as she waited for my plan. Out of respect for us she doesn't join our mental connection unless she needs too or we need her.

"Myles can you go to the sight and see what you can find," I asked her. "Use your powers I think our priority is to see if the people are alive, we'll stay here so that you can get a clear reading fast."

Myles nodded and looked at Thor. "Do you want to help," she asked him. "It's been a long time since you practiced your lightning right?"

Thor smiled glad that Myles forgave him. As far as I know Myles wasn't one to hold grudges even against her enemy. Thor took his hammer and the skies went dark. We heard the thunder before the lightning struck Myles as she stood a little ways away from everyone without their notice. I jumped when the lightning struck her and her body flew through the air. The man they called Tony was cursing at Thor as he ran to where Myles was laying followed by another woman with red hair, she was wearing an all black one peice and had a bunch of guns from what I can see. As they were running towards her Myles's wings came out and wrapped around her body.

We walked along side Thor toward her the other three men were behind us and everyone but the five of us had their mouths open in astonishment. When Myles stood up her wings spread shimmering in the sunlight, the blues and purples of the iridescent feathers shone out. She turned to us the leather strips from her headband flapped in the wind her hair now short and red instead us its dark auburn color. the black shirt and skirt with lavender vest over it. The lavender boots clicked on the ground as she walked, she straightened her fingerless black gloves and adjusted her black bands on her arms into a more comfortable position.

"So," she said looking at Thor. "Where is this ghost city?"

Thor took her hand showing her the location and Tony began too argue.

"One of us had better go with you," Tony looked at her trying and failing to establish his authority with my teacher, Jack, Merida and I were shaking with laughter watching this man. "S.H.E.I.L.D. is watching that area they won't let you in or arrest you if they catch you if you're not with one of us."

"Good thing no one but a god can see death," she looked at him her silver eyes glinting making him flinch. "The only reason you can see me is because I want you too, the only Thor and these kids can see me is because they know me."

Tony backed away from her and she turned to me. "Hiccup, take care of things here if I'm not back in exactly four hours, come to the site and look for me, it shouldn't take me long."

I nodded and watched as she walked to the balconey she looked down into the streets before turning to face us.

"Hey Thor," she said looking him in the eye.

Thor nodded to her. "Yes Milady."

"Protect them or else."

She left the sentance hanging there as she fell backwards, we all ran to the balconey and watched as her wings caught the air currents and lifted her to the sky, she blinked out of sight only moments later. Had I known that that was the last time I would see her, I would have had someone go with her.

* * *

><p><strong>That's right everyone this is the last chapter that we see our precious Myles. At least consciouse and real. Things are about to get interesting and I know it's a little slower than my other twothree stories if you think about it but there is a reason. We're not going to be staying on earth for much longer and we're going to have a family reunion and no not Rapunzel's the poor girl's been tramatized enough thanks to that Necromancer who raised her mother from the dead. No the Necromancer, Gothel nor Pitch will not be in this story. They can't even get to this new world we're going to thank the heavens.**

**A prize to the one who can guess who our mystery character is going to be. Hint you did meet them or you at least know of them, whether from my stories, the movies, tv series or books that is what I'm not telling.**

**So please review I love hearing your guys thoughts even the negative. Enjoy the furture chaperters and peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter where our mystery character will be revealed thank you all for your guesses, most of you were wrong it is not ultron no matter how much he thinks of himself as a superior being he is not. So ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hiccup<strong>

We were all heading back to the city, we waited six hours for Myles and she hasn't returned, both Rapunzel and I tried to find her conscious but all we found was darkness. We all got scared, Jack Thor and even Ironman flew ahead while the rest of us piled into vehicles. I wish I had Toothless with me but Myles said the citizens would be terrified of him and try to hurt him. We made it to the city and it was empty. Rapunzel and I ran around a few blocks trying to find Myles's conscious, what we found didn't please the Avengers.

"Loki," Thor roared grabbing his younger brother. "I should have known you were behind this, what have you done with Lady Myles?"

Loki smiled at Thor. "Always so quick to judge aren't you Thor," Loki pulled himself away as we all gathered around him. "But no, I did nothing to that Angel, I saw her wondering the city and I sought her out to retrieve my honor back from her. But before our blades could ever cross, a light shown and took her. She cried out in fear, it makes me wonder what could make the Angel that can kill gods fear."

Jack stopped Thor from hitting Loki and I took over asking question.

"Can you describe the light," I asked.

"No," Loki said. "To be honest I was blinded by it. All I could hear was the Angel telling me to run and the fear in her voice."

"Show more respect for her Loki," Thor said as now Jack, Ironman and Hawkeye were holding him back. "She was merciful to both of us that day."

"I spoke the truth to gain her favor and she dared, a low life like her, a servant to the Heavens, she dared lay a hand on me."

"What did this woman do," Dr. Banner asked watching all of this.

"When my father banished me to Earth," Thor said no longer fighting. "He gave Loki my seat on the council. It is no secret what I used to think of her, I was being vain and stupid."

"I thought with her on my side it would help power my cause," Loki said. "I started saying things like how peaceful it is with my brother not here or complimenting her. Half way through the meeting she had enough and her hand struck my face. It was hard enough that I bled, she said to me. "An honorable man pities those who have wronged, a man that is vain and power hungry plays on the feelings of others against one another. I was laughed at by the entire council."

"From what I can see," Jack said. "She was holding back and gave you a slap on the wrist compared to what she could do to you."

Loki glared at him and I walked to the side. Myles was gone and we had no way of getting to her. I knelt on one knee and clasped my hands together. My mind melded with Jack, Merida and Rapunzel and together we used our power to call on the power we needed to save Myles and anyone else in need our help. It wasn't long before we heard a voice call out from the sky.

"SOMEBODY CATCH ME!"

We all looked up seeing a young woman falling from the sky, Jack just reacted and flew up to catch her. When he brought her down he set her on the ground and she hugged him. Then she turned and looked around. Her eyes were a dark midnight blue, her hair was a short and messy pixie cut brown. She had on a black v-neck long sleeved shirt and blue jean on her feet were black socks, she wasn't wearing any shoes. She caught my eye and walked up to me.

"Hiccup I love you but," she said a little breathless. "You need to work on your aim. At least you knew where I would end up."

"I'm sorry," I said to her. "Do we know each other?"

"You're kidding right," she asked me and I shook my head. She looked around seeing us all stare at her. "How long has it been since you met Myles?"

"About ten years," Rapunzel answered.

"Oh Holy Hell," she said looking around. "This is bad."

That was an understatement of the millenia.

* * *

><p><span><strong>100 Years later<strong>

**Roseline**

It was about two weeks after my mother more or less disowned me for joining with the Guardians instead of staying in hiding with her. I found out later that Jo was a demon that had been watching me for at least since the revolutionary war. He came to Myles and I when we were going to meet Lyusya saying he wanted to be my protector. To be bonded to me, I will say this it will be nice to have someone that is wanting me to be better rather than hiding me and using me. Myles said that the bond puts me in control rather than me being used. I was happy and I have to say, it has now been three months and I can say that I have a boyfriend that I love even if he is a demon.

I got a message from Hiccup to come over right away, Jo wanted to show me how he traveled so I took him alone. There is something about interdimensional travel with no protection from the elements that are breath taking. I guess all I can say is, I know how my favorite Doctor Who/Torchwood character feels now when he was holding onto the Tardis. I may be a type of immortal but even I can fall into clicks, and I'm proud to say, if the Doctor was real, I would travel with him in a heartbeat even if it is just to learn. But I'm getting off topic again.

We arrived at the Sanctuary and at the entry hall was my new big brother Jack. I'll admit it now, I let my immature side take over, it appeared that we showed up seconds from when he entered the hall, so I ran up jumping on his back giving him a hug.

"Hey Shadowfrost," I called him.

"Rose," Jack exclaimed trying to keep his balance. He looked at Jo who shrugged before looking at me. "You know the council officially made that my title."

"Like how the fairies call Rapunzel Lady Goldenrose," I asked.

"Yeah, so you officially gave me my title with that stupid nickname."

"Well I'm sorry if your powers when you Ciril looked like frosted shadows." I hopped off his back and looked up at him.

Jack laughed as he ruffled my hair Jo coming to my side. "What brings you here today?"

"Hiccup wanted to see me, where in this maze is his workshop?"

Jack led us over to a door that led down the stairs he shrugged at me then went to check up on Myles. Jo and I walked down I patted Toothless as I walked by him, happy to hear that content purr, he gave Jo a look but tolerated him. The others were surprised at how well Toothless took to us, he basically loved me the way he loved Rapunzel. Jo, he tolerated which we found interesting because, well to be honest Toothless hated all demons no matter what side, he takes a snap out of Jonathan every chance he gets. I walked over to a hectic Hiccup who, after going to college with me let his true intelligence soared, in exchange for tutoring me in my math I help him with his experiments. Not that I mind I just wish he'd tell me before hand.

"Oh good Rose," Hiccup said as he finally noticed me sitting on the stool by his work table. I removed my sneakers mostly so that my body can become attune with the place again, it's been weeks since I was at Sanctuary Palace. "I need you're help, I'm working on a teleportation device but I'm first working on the machine, mostly because we can't keep rellying on Jack and Myles for shadow travel all the time. So in theory, I want to test it with you because if we can have a superior being use it first then you would be able to see the flaws in the design."

"If I was an egineer," I said walking over to him. "Hiccup are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes," Hiccup turned to me. "It's perfectly safe."

"If its so perfectly safe," Jo said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Why aren't you testing it?"

"I am testing it I'm just not going through myself because I need to keep an eye on the machine. Don't worry, you're bonded with her if she gets hurt you'll know."

I could tell Jo was ready to punch Hiccup, I stepped between them and looked over Hiccup's plans.

"Everything seems solid enough," I walked over to Hiccup. "What do you want me to do?"

"Stand under that arch," Hiccup said pointing, he attached a wrist watch to my arm and looking at it, it was really weird. I looked more like a compass combined with a calculator. I shrugged and walked under the arch. "Okay so you're gonna feel a little tingle in your stomach and it should send you into the field where Merida is waiting."

I closed my eyes as Hiccup worked and he was right I did feel that tingle, I wanted to be sick, the next thing I know I was weightless. I saw color behind my eyelids as I kept my eyes closed. Then I was falling I opened my eyes and I didn't see a field I saw a city, I saw a group of people in the square and I called out to them.

I was rescued by a figure with white hair and a familiar cold body. I looked up into Jack's familiar cerelian blue eyes. We landed on the ground and I hugged him thanking him over and over again. Then I saw Hiccup and I started telling him off then I saw everybodies' blank looks.

"How long has it been since you met Myles," I asked dreading the annwer

"About ten years," Rapunzel answered.

"Oh Holy Hell," I said looking around. "This is bad."

I started pacing deep in thought, trying to get a basic timeline. I remember the stories, I pretty much gobbled them up the first month. I stopped and looked around again, seeing the Avengers here. Dr. Banner eyeing me warely, Hawkeye ready to shoot me if I proved to be a threat, everyone else was just curious. I took a deep breath and looked Jack in the eye.

"Is Myles missing," I asked.

Jack looked stunned, "Yeah, how did you know?"

I cursed under my breath, well now I know what we are calling my dark form. I looked at them and slowly began explaining my story.

"So," I said quietly. "It was decided by the council that I was a superior being and that I'm to be limited until I have control but I keep my status. Now I'm in training as a Marked one and from there, who knows."

They all looked at me like I was nuts. Interdemensional travel they'll believe but time travel is impossible. Man I wanted to smack someone. I choose to ignore their looks and walked around my powers taking over giving me an exact view of the past, I saw the light and it confused me. I walked over to where Myles was standing when she was taken, trying to see what she saw.

I heard whispering behind me but I ignored it. I saw the light actually moving and growing until it was big enough to consume Myles and what I saw left me speechless. There was something truly big going on, they needed the city and Myles all for controlling the one species in the universe, that would actually have a chance against the common man in intelligence, a species I thought I would never see again.

I saw I dragon's claw take Myles through a codex portal.


End file.
